a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a car-body window frame assembly with a peripheral frame gripping a window pane. Further, the pane may be an insulating glass pane.
b) Description of Related Art
Known car-body windows have the disadvantage that because of technical manufacturing limitations, the panes cannot be made uniformly enough that precisely the same dimensions are obtained for each pane. Discrepancies of about .+-.1 mm in the direction of the peripheral edges of the pane are often encountered. Such discrepancies are at once visible to the observer and there is difficulty compensating for such a shifted position of the pane.
In any event such compensation is precluded if the pane has already been bonded to the frame.